Colors
by caramelcake2
Summary: Raven's not the only one that looks good in purple. Just a silly one shot, barely rated T. If you're 12, I give you permission to read this.


**Ahhhhh! My first story! Wild!**

 **Anyway, just a oneshot. Nothing special. It's kinda stupid, but I guess I gotta start somewhere!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans. Wish I did. I could use the money. And we could all use more seasons.**

* * *

"What?! You cheated!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

It was an eventful afternoon in the Titans Tower, as Beast Boy and Robin went head to head on their racing game. Cyborg was out, down talking to the mechanics at Jump City Auto Shop. Cyborg spent quite some free time down there, and sometimes even got paid to help.

"Look, you definitely cheated!"

"Beast boy, this is a racing game. How did I cheat?"

"I...uh... you.. um..." the changeling trailed off.

This was perfect timing, as Starfire then entered the room. "Robin, I am ready and I wish to go the out with you!" she said, looking around for her spiky haired teammate.

Robin rose up from the couch and looked at Beast Boy.

"When you get back, I'm crushing you." Beast Boy said, trying to look intimidating.

Robin, was not effected by his attempts. "Yea, we'll see grass stain." He took Starfire's arm as they headed towards the door and out the building.

"Hey! Only Cyborg's allowed to call me.." he trailed off, realizing the tower was empty. Well, almost empty.

He smiled. This was the perfect timing. He turned off his gaming system and headed down to Raven's room. He knew she wasn't out, he hoped she wasn't out. He knocked, and called out to her.

"Rae! Cyborg is down at the shop, and Robin and Starfire are on, what I'm presuming is a date."

The door opened. "Wow, presuming? That's a big word," the empath said to him as he walked into her room, "You ever going to take me out?"

"Only time will tell." he told her, grabbing her waist as she picked up her mirror, and they both teleported into her mind.

Raven had finally found a place where her emotions would leave her alone in her mind and she could express her feelings without things exploding or shaking. But of course, Raven used this place for her weekly makeout sessions with the changeling. Strange, huh? How teams work. This had been going on for about a month or two, and yet they still haven't been caught or even close to caught. Except the one time, when the crime alert went off. They had to quickly teleport out of her mind. They both came into the living room looking a little messy, but lucky, no one seemed to notice.

Since then, they only did this when everyone was out of the building. Sure, it was in Raven's mind, but still, they couldn't risk it. Cyborg would find it too funny, Starfire would be totally confused, and Robin would probably be pissed off.

She thought it would be hard. She liked him. I mean, not that much. Just a little crush. Ok, a big crush. It started before this. It started probably when he got taller than her. He was still immature, but not as bad. Raven could tolerate him. Or, as displayed over the last month, more than tolerate.

His lips grappled onto hers, as they had so many times before, as this was natural. He sat down on the couch she had placed there, in her mind, and she sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her petite figure closer to him. She smoothly moved her fingers along his back, knowing her soft touch drove him crazy.

As they continued this, Raven remembered something Beast Boy had talked about.

 _It was a late night, and everyone seemed to be asleep. Raven, still reading, realized that she definitely needed a tea break. She placed her book on her desk and made her way to the kitchen. Well, not everyone was asleep. On the couch sat Cyborg and Beast Boy. Cyborg had just gotten back from helping out with Titans East._

 _As Raven continued her way through to kitchen, she looked over to Cyborg and Beast Boy, unaware of her presence._

 _"Dude! No way. You and Bumblebee?" Beast Boy practically yelled._

 _"BB! Quiet. Don't want the whole tower hearing. But yea, I guess. It wasn't a big deal," Cyborg said. "I just kissed her. Nothing special."_

 _"Oh yea? Nice mark on your neck."_

 _Cyborg gasped and quickly grabbed the side of his neck. Raven looked over. Beast Boy was right, it was practicality purple. Bumble Bee must have been a leech._

 _"Hickeys are... so hot. I've always enjoyed them." Beast Boy said, laughing. "I hope they could actually show up on my skin."_

 _"Yea, and you can find someone to put on there."_

 _"The ladies! Love! The ears!" he pointed to his ears._

 _Raven snorted, realizing her mistake, as Cyborg and Beast Boy both turned to her in shock. She looked up at them and then down at her tea._

 _"Uh... hey guys! I gotta go!" Raven said, quickly leaving before either of them could say a word._

Raven remembered his words. She pulled apart and instantly his jade-colored eyes. Green was always one of her favorite colors. He looked very confused for a moment as to why she pulled away, and then she put her hand on his cheek and grabbed his abdomen with her other hand.

"Watch this." she whispered to him, as she gave him a kiss and then laid another on his neck. She slowly bit down, and then sucked. She had absolutely no clue if she was doing this right or not, but she kept going. She felt him wince, just the slightest, but kept going.

They never did anything else besides kiss. Never took off any clothes, or anything really further than making out. So when Raven had decided to all of the sudden give him a hickey, Beast Boy was shocked. This was not the Raven he knew. How did she know that this was like, one of his top five secret fantasies?

 _Reminder, think of better fantasies_. Beast Boy thought to himself.

It hurt a little. Not too much, but just a little. She was, after all, biting him. Beast Boy pulled her a little closer. After a minute, she pulled away from his neck, a devious little smile on her face. She pushed herself back onto him.

Beast Boy was still trying to figure out how they even started doing this. Making out in their free time. Not that he didn't enjoy it, because he definitely did. Raven was probably one of the hottest girls he had met. No. The hottest. And she was totally on top of him right now. And they were totally in her mind. Does it even count? Since they're in her mind?

All of the sudden, the crime alert went off. Both of their belts had started to chime. Raven practically fell off of him. Quickly, Raven teleported them out of her mind and into her room. They both ran to the living room as the screen came on.

"Raven, Beast Boy! I need you to-" Robin started to yell, when the sound of a familiar alien scream and starbolt filled the air. Then, a familiar screech. In the background, they both could see Starfire had almost destroyed Doctor Light in one flash.

"Ow! At least it wasn't dark this time." Doctor Light stated as Starfire put handcuffs on him.

"Nevermind." Robin grumbled, as he disappeared from the screen.

"Well... that was quite unnecessary." Raven said.

"You're telling me. Starfire must have really wanted to be on that dated with no interruptions." Beast Boy replied, laughing.

Raven looked at the changeling, a slight smile on her face. Beast Boy had gotten a lot older, and his jokes were... sometimes funny. Both him and Raven were 17 now. Raven was on the edge of 18, while Beast Boy had only turned 17 two months ago. Raven hasn't changed much over the years, but Beast Boy had. As tall as Starfire, with a more muscular build, the boy had also ditched his old Doom Patrol uniform for an orange and white one, which Raven thought looked much better on him. His face had become more structured, and he looked much older than 17. His voice wasn't very deep, but it was certainly a lot deeper than it was a few years ago. Raven often wondered when he grew up.

"Back to my question," the empath hesitated, "Will we... ever go out? On a date?"

"Well, we co-" his answer was interrupted by a certain noisy Cyborg.

"Yo! Brought back some sandwiches! Who wants one?" Cyborg said, putting said sandwiches on the table and sitting down.

"Is there meat on them?" Beast Boy asked, but Raven's mind was still on his answer, desperate for his answer. She had only brought this up once before, and got interrupted. And then she asked today, and he used 'time will tell.'

 _Time will tell me before he will,_ she thought.

"BB, I got one without meat for you. But I couldn't bare to put any tofu on it," he tossed Beast Boy a sandwich, as he happily unwrapped it and started toward Cyborg to join him. "Rae?"

"No thanks. I'm gonna go grab a book." Raven looked at the two before quickly moving toward the door.

"You're gonna come back right?" Beast Boy asked her.

She turned around, and nodded, which was the truth, and then turned back around to grab a book from her room.

"I don't know what happened, but she's definitely gotten more cheery in the past few months." Cyborg said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yea. She doesn't try to kill anymore." Beast Boy told Cyborg. _Was it me who made her this happy?_ the changeling thought to himself as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Another day had past, and it was finally time for Beast Boy and Robin's rematch.

"The only Wonder you'll be is wondering how I beat you!" Beast Boy yelled in excitement.

"I do not get it." Starfire whispered to Raven, as they sat at the table.

"He's Boy Wonder Starfire." Raven said, not even looking up from her book.

"Oh, he used the play of words!" Starfire said, laughing.

After ten minutes, the intensity built up. Raven couldn't deal with the yelling and had left the room by now. Starfire had gone with her, insisting on painting her toenails.

"Yes! Yes! Who's laughing now?" yelled Beast Boy, as he jumped up from the couch. Robin, sighed in defeat, and looked over at the green shapeshifter.

"Um.. Beast Boy? What happened to your neck?"

He had completely forgotten about it until now. _Oh no. Play it cool,_ he thought to himself. _No. Play it stupid._

"What? What happened to my neck?" he replied, taking a pocket mirror out of his pocket. He looked at his neck. Whatever Raven did, she was monster. The thing was bright purple, and had a little bite mark in it. It took up half of the side of his neck. "What is that?"

Robin looked closer at it, brushing his hand over it. Beast Boy winced. It was still a little tender. "Not paint, not an animal bite, you haven't battled since like 4 days ago, it's not a-," Robin paused. He knew exactly what it was. A grin grew wide on his face. "Beast Boy, is that a hickey?"

"Uh... um... I... what's a hickey?" Beast Boy asked, playing it stupid, yet again.

Robin's grin grew even wider. "You know what a hickey is. Don't play dumb."

"It's not a hickey!" Beast Boy yelled, as Raven and Starfire walked in. Robin and Beast Boy turned around to see them both looking between them.

"Don't say anything to either of them." whispered Beast Boy to Robin.

Robin smiled. "Tell me who it is... and I won't."

"No way! Just drop it. I'll tell them you beat me." he begged him.

Robin knew he shouldn't, but this was too good to pass up. "Starfire! Raven! I think something wrong with Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy's face turned bright red as Starfire came running over to them, and Raven trailed behind her.

"Friend Beast Boy! What is the matter? Have you eaten too much of the tofu? Did you hit your head on your bunk of beds? Did yo-," Starfire gasped as she looked as his neck. "You must have been attacked! It seems to me they tried to kill you!"

Raven looked at his neck. Oh shit. She... what did she do? Jesus Christ. Looks like whatever she did, she did it right. She looked at Beast Boy, as he mouthed 'Play dumb'.

"He probably hit his neck on something." Raven said, acting like it was no big deal.

"No... see those bite marks there?" Robin pointed to his neck followed by a "Hey!" from Beast Boy.

"He was definitely attacked by something. Or..." Robin trailed off, snorting. "No no no. He was attacked by something."

"Hey! This could totally be a hickey!" Beast Boy told them. He suddenly stopped and looked at his teammates. "Could. I said could."

"What is the hickey?" Starfire asked, genuinely confused.

"Probably not what's on his neck." Raven said. Robin starting laughing.

"You're right Raven, I can't think of anyone would give him one."

"You know what?" Beast Boy yelled, fed up with Robin. He really wanted to brag about this. "This is a hickey! Girls love the ears! You know who loves the ears? Why none other tha-"

The sink suddenly exploded. Starfire and Robin turned around in shock. Raven took advantage of what she did, and looked at Beast Boy and mouthed. 'You're welcome. Now run.' Beast Boy, with no hesitation, turned into a fly and flew to the door. He waited for everyone to turn around, and then left out the door.

"Oh no! We just got that sink replaced like a month ago." Robin sighed. He turned back around and noticed Beast Boy was missing. "Hey! Where did he go?"

"He was just about to get to the good part. What a shame. Oh well. I'm going to my room. Thanks for the pedicure, Starfire." Raven said, as monotone as she could. She started for the door and left.

"Damn!" Robin yelled.

"Robin," Starfire started, "I still do not know what the hickey is and why it is of importance."

Raven exited the living room and sighed. Beast Boy almost lost his cool! Or, he did. Sure, they have to get a new sink. But their relationship is saved. For now. _Wait, relationship? What? We're not in a relationship? Right?_ the empath thought. _If not, what are we?_

She got to his door and knocked. She had to check on him. "Beast Boy? It's Raven." she said. The door slowly opened, and there stood Beast Boy. He scratched the back of his neck and looked at her.

"Hey... I'm sorry. Robin was trying to make me lose my cool. And I kinda did. But thanks for saving me." he smiled.

Raven never told him this, but every time he smiled, she always smiled a bit too. The way his fang stuck out, and the way his face looked, so sweet and innocent, it (most the time) made her happy. She would never, ever, admit this to him. But, it was always in the back of her mind.

"No problem. I-"

"I'm not embarrassed of you. If that's what you're thinking. I just..." he trailed off. "I don't know... I always thought you were... embarrassed of me."

The empath shook her head. "Trust me, I understand. But I'm not embarrassed of you. Don't worry about it. Anyway, I just came to make sure you were ok." She smiled a little, and turned to walk away.

She was so pretty when she smiled. Even when they first met. That's why he always wanted to make her laugh, just so he could see her pretty smile again. He was glad he got to see it on a regular basis now. He suddenly remembered what they were talking about yesterday.

"Hey Rae?" he called out.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at him.

"Next time... before we... uh... do anything... do you want to... to go.. to dinner? Or breakfast? Lunch?" he looked up at her, then looked down and clicked his heels.

Raven smiled again. Beast Boy knew he was on a roll. "Sure. But first..." Raven came over to him. Beast Boy thought she was going to kiss him in the hallway for a minute. She put her hands on his neck and slowly, it stopped hurting and turned back to its normal green.

"Hey! Couldn't you have done that before I got interrogated?" he asked her.

"Yea I could have." Raven said, turning to walk down the hallway. She got halfway down when she turned around, seeing he was still in the hallway. "But purple looks to good on you."

* * *

 **Is this considered long? I don't know. I had a better ending in mind yesterday, but I couldn't remember it. So take Raven's one liners for now. Anyway, sorry if it doesn't make sense or whatever. I am trying my best. Thanks for reading though. Leaving comments and favorites will give me more inspiration! Or will stop me from making a fool out of myself again. Please do!**

 **-Liv**


End file.
